Флаттершай (ДзЕ)/Галерея/Забута дружба
My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії: Забута дружба Sunset Shimmer looking around a corner EGFF.png Twilight and friends waving to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset together with her friends in the hall EGFF.png Sunset and friends taking a yearbook selfie EGFF.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Sunset, and Angel Bunny EGFF.png Photo of Sunset Shimmer hugging Angel EGFF.png Sunset pointing her friends to the yearbook room EGFF.png Sunset and friends in front of a computer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Flashback to Mane Seven in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Seven ponied up with their magic geodes EGFF.png Fluttershy holding the Geode of Kindness EGFF.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ holding their geodes EGFF.png Sunset and friends holding their magic geodes EGFF.png Fluttershy can't reach the top of a cabinet EGFF.png Applejack giving Fluttershy a helping boost EGFF.png Mane Seven photos on Sunset's computer EGFF.png Yearbook in Fluttershy's hands EGFF.png Fluttershy smiling at the yearbook EGFF.png AJ, RD, Fluttershy, and Pinkie work on the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't see you come in" EGFF.png Applejack "ain't she a quiet one?" EGFF.png Rainbow "we know some pretty shy people" EGFF.png Fluttershy being innocently unaware EGFF.png AJ and Rainbow roll their eyes at Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "do you want to join?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pauses stunned again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer blushing again EGFF.png Sunset still blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you then" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you didn't let me finish" EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we won Best Friends!" EGFF.png Mane Six in the Yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer overjoyed "and me!" EGFF.png Mane Seven happy to be voted Best Friends EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Twilight looking at Micro Chips' entry EGFF.png Twilight "most likely to invent cold fusion" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png Fluttershy "don't worry, Twilight" EGFF.png Fluttershy "we know you're a genius" EGFF.png Rainbow Dash's friends gasping at her EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just the yearbook?!" EGFF.png Sunset "the student body has entrusted me" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "gathering their memories" EGFF.png Sunset "we might not remember everything" EGFF.png Sunset "remember what's in the yearbook" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "fun-in-the-sun cupcakes!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it's SPF fun-hundred!" EGFF.png Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png Pinkie and Fluttershy hear Trixie burst in EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raising her hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you want, Trixie?" EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy leaving the room EGFF.png Pinkie and Spike run away from the monster EGFF.png Ocean monster stepping onto the shore EGFF.png Fluttershy wearing a scuba-diving suit EGFF.png Fluttershy "the tide's coming in" EGFF.png Pinkie, RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the beach EGFF.png Fluttershy giving Rarity seaweed-covered blanket EGFF.png Twilight and friends taking a beach photo EGFF.png Applejack and Fluttershy smile for the drone EGFF.png Rarity posing for the selfie drone EGFF.png Rarity blowing a kiss at the selfie drone EGFF.png AJ and Fluttershy looking shocked at Sunset EGFF.png Main five looking shocked at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at Sunset EGFF.png Pinkie shrugging confused at Applejack EGFF.png Sunset talking to her friends at the beach EGFF.png Applejack suspicious of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack "now I've heard it all" EGFF.png Rarity being dismissive of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Fluttershy "and it's not funny!" EGFF.png Applejack "and we ain't friends" EGFF.png Applejack telling off Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Applejack's arm EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hugging without Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Mane Six looking suspiciously at Sunset EGFF.png Wide view of Sunset facing the other girls EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not in them!" EGFF.png Applejack curious about Sunset's powers EGFF.png Rarity scoffing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rarity "obviously a cheap knockoff of ours" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we got them together" EGFF.png Fluttershy "why is she still talking to us?" EGFF.png Applejack "like I'd ever say that" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it really hurt my feelings" EGFF.png Fluttershy "it wasn't very nice to the ducks" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "that was a long time ago" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle listening to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset trying to reason with her friends EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's friends don't believe her EGFF.png Sunset's friends turning away from her EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hang out on the beach EGFF.png Equestria Girls lying on beach towels EGFF.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ looking at Trixie EGFF.png Twilight and friends unamused by Trixie EGFF.png Equestria Girls and Trixie on the beach together EGFF.png Applejack and Fluttershy unable to remember EGFF.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png Rainbow and Rarity vs. Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Fluttershy nervous about playing volleyball EGFF.png Pinkie trash-talking Rainbow and Rarity EGFF.png Selfie drone flying over the volleyball field EGFF.png Rainbow spikes the ball over the net EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Fluttershy's head EGFF.png Sunset reasoning with her friends again EGFF.png Equestria Girls still looking skeptical EGFF.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie still skeptical EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer fails to convince her friends EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven hugging on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we are friends!" EGFF.png Equestria Girls considering Sunset's words EGFF.png Equestria Girls hearing Trixie's voice EGFF.png Equestria Girls looking confused at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it was an accident!" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle refusing Sunset's help EGFF.png Equestria Girls even more resentful of Sunset EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Main five having lunch together EGFF.png Pinkie pops up at the main five's lunch table EGFF.png Equestria Girls taking another group photo EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight make eye contact EGFF.png Sunset watches her friends take a group photo EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Trixie feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Photo of girls with Sunset in the background EGFF.png Sunset looks at group photo on a computer EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset nervously walking past her friends EGFF.png Mane Six still looking suspicious at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I remember everything!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how I acted" EGFF.png Mane Six looking surprised at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png Twilight, AJ, and Fluttershy look at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you can't!" EGFF.png Sunset "their memories of each other!" EGFF.png Memory-erasing ray flying at the Mane Six EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Mane Six surprised by Sunset's rescue EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Equestria Girls watching in horror EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset doesn't know where she is EGFF.png Sunset calling out to Princess Celestia EGFF.png Fluttershy "we'd be proud to call you" EGFF.png Mane Six call Sunset Shimmer their friend EGFF.png Mane Six put hands on Sunset's shoulders EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's geode glowing EGFF.png Main five ponying up EGFF.png Main five with cutie marks on their cheeks EGFF.png Fluttershy transformation silhouette EGFF.png Fluttershy transformation complete EGFF.png Fluttershy Friendship Power form EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven joining hands EGFF.png Mane Seven unleashing their magic EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Memories returning to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memories return to Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie regain their memories EGFF.png Twilight looking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Equestra Girls together again EGFF.png Sunset happy to have her friends back EGFF.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven hanging out by the portal EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Rainbow Dash upset "oh, come on!" EGFF.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png Iris out on distressed Rainbow Dash EGFF.png en:Fluttershy (EG)/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship